


Heavenly Ambrosia: After a long day

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cramps, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Madam's POV, Menstruation, Other, yes another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: Madam has a long day, then finds out maybe her day wasn't so bad by comparison. Madam's POV!





	Heavenly Ambrosia: After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't too sure I should post this - it feels a little self-indulgent? Anywho. Here it is.

##  ****Heavenly Ambrosia: After a long day** **

It was endearing how careful the quartzes were with my Precious, I thought as I watched the lean jasper fellate her on the pile of cushions in the guard quarters. My Precious’ face was delightfully flushed and she moaned enticingly as the Beta gem’s mouth worked her phallus. My own member was erect against my belly, but I had not put my hands on it yet. I wanted to wait until my Precious was close to climaxing before touching myself - I so adored the way her voice sounded then... My ears tingled as the notes of pleasure from her mounted and I masturbated to completion seconds after she came, my ejaculate ending up mostly in my hand. I _deeply_ enjoyed being a voyeur - I never climaxed this fast with a partner. I didn’t have to split my focus when I was by myself. There was no mask to uphold, no control to be wielded over another person’s pleasance. It was just _me_...

I wiped my sticky hand on a napkin and sat back in my chair with a relaxed sigh. Was I ready for bed now? Yes. I went to wash before laying down. My bed felt strangely empty and I experienced a rare sting of envy of the lean jasper, now probably cuddling my Precious to her lanky form, content and relaxed in their post-coital state. I pulled a pillow into my arms and hugged it close, but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t _giggle_... It didn’t squirm happily at my touch... And it didn’t hiss at me either... Beryl had never been fond of cuddling. I had never felt as lonely as I had done with her in my bed... before or since.

Don’t think about Beryl now... Think about something _better_... I took a deep breath.

T17’s twins were continuing to improve and were meeting their growth predictions according to my algorithms. That was a splendid thing. The bout of runny noses had passed from the main human habitat. That was a relief - I had feared we were in for another period of cycling colds and fevers, but the changes made to the food and a thorough cleaning of the water filters seemed to have helped. I must remember to commend Peridot 7XY for a job well done there. And Alpha 2XB continued to perform her duty as my second in command admirably.

Three great things to think of... I felt my mind unwind and hugged the pillow before closing my eyes.

***

The next day I started my routine at the same time as I always did. I washed, read the over-night reports and dressed before taking my morning walk around the station. When I arrived at my office in the med bay a slightly larger than average amount of work awaited me. I began the process of finding the top priority issue - a report from 7XY stating that although the water filters were now clean, they must be replaced. I pulled up a requisition form on my main screen and copied the long id-number for the parts she had requested. I decided to wait with submitting the form in case I ran into more things that needed to be sent for from Homeworld. Blue Diamond had approved us an almost indecent budget for upkeep at the zoo, so there wouldn’t be a problem getting the new parts.

At _long_ last my working day was over and I rubbed my temples as I put down the last screen, sending the long list of requests and reports off to central processing. I disliked spending all day with nothing but screens for company, but sometimes it was necessary. Alpha 2XB and my other subordinates had handled the patients as I dealt with the administrative details in my office. I felt the need to clear my head of numbers and forms and decided to take my favourite route back to my quarters. It meandered between all the human habitats and I spent a few minutes just watching our charges go about their daily routine.

It was relaxing to watch their smiling faces as they played or ate in the grass. That tall male, R23, was getting close with curvaceous P97 and I wondered what their offspring might be like. Cute, surely. But sadly it was not in the cards. Their genetic similarities were too great for the two of them to be choosened. Maybe in a few generations we could bring their family trees back together, but now the resultant child might have unstable and undesirable genes. But being friends and cuddling was different from being choosened. A choosened pair would mate until fertilization happened and then the bond was over. In most cases only one night was needed. Keeping the males in a state of infertility until the choosening was the key to success. It didn’t impair their sexual desires in any way, it just made their sperm inert until the Feraxine was introduced to their systems.

I had contemplated claiming one of the females for my own, as Holly sometimes did. But I had been there at their conception, at their birth. And would be there at their deaths. It felt... uncomfortable to even _think_ of being intimate with them. That’s what separated my Precious from the rest of them. I hadn’t watched _her_ grow from toddler to teenager to adult. And, even though all my charges were charming, none of them compared to my Precious in that regard. I felt proud of her and straightened my back quite unconsciously. My affection for her had only deepened after 5XF’s misguided assaults on the both of us. Thankfully she seemed unaffected by the ordeal after her injuries had healed. I, on the other hand, had woken from disturbing dreams a few times. But I knew they would fade... eventually. I saw a frown steal over my face in the vague reflection in the observation deck windows. I took a deep breath and pushed 5XF and her awful betrayal to the back of my mind.

As I walked toward my quarters I heard a commotion ahead of me. Holly Blue Agate was screaming at one of her guards for something or other. I put on my most dignified expression and didn’t change my speed as I walked past. I knew interfering would only agitate the situation and for all I knew the guard might have actually _deserved_ the chewing out she was receiving.

I reached a four way cross and stopped a moment. If I headed _left_ I’d be going to my quarters. But if I chose _right_... that would take me in the direction of my Precious’ room. It had been almost a week since I last saw her. And by the sound of it, Holly would be busy for quite a while... I could still hear her ranting at the offending amethyst. I turned right.

As I approached detention block C I felt a spring enter my step and realized I was smiling. My ears picked up some sounds coming from my Precious room as I drew closer. I found her curled up on the bed with her back against the entrance. Was she asleep?

“Good evening Precious...” I said softly. My eyebrows drew together as she twitched and grunted. I entered quickly, striding up to her bed and bending low over her. “Precious...?”

“Mmmah-damh...?” she panted, curling in on herself further. Her brow was sweaty and her arms were clamped around her belly.

“What’s wrong, my dear...?” I put my hand on her hip.

“No more - nnh - heat p-packs...” she grunted. I glanced around the room - there were spent heat packs lying on the floor and the box of moon wear I had sent her lay empty next to her toilet. She was wearing a pair of _pink_ ones at the moment. Oh dear...

“Alright Precious... try to relax...” I moved my hand to her softer lower abdomen and activated my gem. Warmth flowed down my arm to gather and glow in my palm. Her response was immediate - her breath hitched and the tension in her body lessened considerably. She began to cry with relief and I put my other hand on the small of her back, stroking it gently. Her chest heaved as she drew in deep shuddering breaths. “That’s right... deep breaths... just relax... I’m here...” I knew my Precious suffered from terrible pains during her moon time, but I had never seen it first hand. She was sweating quite profusely - her shirt was sticking to her back from it. I felt a surge of helplessness but I beat it down quickly.

“Th-thank you...” she whimpered through her tears - it made me smile. Even in this state she remembered her manners.

“It’s quite alright, my dear...” I responded softly. “But why didn’t you... call for help?”

“C-communicator’s g-gone...”

I glanced up at the wall where it... _used_ to be. I wrinkled my eyebrows. Who would have taken it away? I looked back down at my Precious.

“How long have you... been alone?” she shook her head and shrugged, then winced and hissed - I felt... I _felt_ her insides tighten and become rigid as she curled in on herself again, pulling her legs up to her chest.

“Please _s-stop_...” she whimpered and I wrinkled my eyebrows, then realized she was not talking to _me_.

“Sssh...” I hushed soothingly, concentrating to raise the temperature in my palms by a few degrees. She needed more than just heat it seemed... “My poor Precious... don’t worry... I’m going to call for 6XT... to come give you something for the pain...”

“D-don’t go...” she turned her head and met my gaze for the first time since I arrived. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused with pain. Oh _stars_...

“I’m not going _anywhere_ , my dear...” I shook my head slowly and smiled at her reassuringly, she closed her eyes and relaxed a little. I raised my right hand to my ear to activate my communicator. “6XT...”

After a few seconds there was a nervous: “Yes, Madam?”

“Please bring me one unit... of Ontra-Elium- _Zepta_ to my Precious’ room...” I glanced down at my Precious’ bottom and saw that the usually pink top hem of her moon wear had turned black. They were reaching capacity... “And some size three moon wear...”

“A-at once, Madam!”

I turned my communicator to sleep mode and put my hand back on my Precious’ lumbar region. “6XT will be here very soon...” I said soothingly, moving my hands in little circles to help ease her discomfort.

“Nnnh...” she whined, wiping her eyes. I adjusted my position slightly.

“You’re being a very good girl...” I said softly and she looked at me, her breath hitching again. More tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her hands to her chest - I realized she wasn’t crying from pain or relief now. She felt touched... Warmth bloomed behind my gem and in my cheeks at the thought. “Oh _Precious_...” I tutted and turned my head to the side, my eyebrows drawing together as I smiled warmly.

“Mh- _Madam_...” she cried.

“Hush now... Everything is going... to be _al-right_...” I soothed.

After a few minutes I could hear rapid clunking approaching and a sweaty and winded 6XT skidded to a halt outside the entrance. She saluted one handed, then came in, trying to suppress her panting breath.

“Please administer the medication immediately...” I said and she nodded. “Little pinch, Precious...” 6XT brought the injector to her arm and pressed the button - my Precious winced and grimaced. “It will work quite quickly...” I said softly. “Just keep trying to relax...”

6XT stepped back, holding a box of moon wear under her other arm. After a few seconds the pain lines on my Precious’ face smoothed out and all the built up tension in her body vanished all at once. She let out a long hoarse breath and blinked slowly at the wall which she was still facing.

“Thank you, 6XT...” I said as I was able to relax my shoulders.

“Re-uh-requesting permission to uh - to _stay_ , Madam” the peridot said in a quiet, uncertain voice. I looked at her. She was wearing a very worried expression and fiddling with the corner of the box. “Perhaps I could be of fuh-further ass-HIH-stance?” she cleared her throat embarrassedly.

“Permission granted...” I said with a faint smile. She was obviously concerned about my Precious and wanted to help out in any way she could. “Please tidy up...”

“As you command, Madam” 6XT saluted with the box this time and hit herself on the cheek. She blinked, blushed, then put it down by the foot end of the bed and began to pick up the spent heat packs. “Should I uh - go get some more?” she asked when she had collected them all.

“Yes - and fetch a new wall mounted communicator... The one she had has gone...” 6XT stiffened up and swallowed.

“I uh... I’ve got it here, Madam...” she took the little blue diamond out of a compartment in the left arm attachment. I raised my eyebrows at her.

“Why would you take it out of this room...?” I asked her sternly. “My Precious has been alone... and in severe pain for I don’t know how long...” 6XT’s slim shoulders rose and she blinked rapidly.

“I t-took it to clean it - it had - uh - had - uh - sh-short-circuited because um - it g-got weh- _wet_ uh earlier... I j-just finished repairing it when you called, Muh-Madam...”

“’Wet’?”

“Yes...?” 6XT’s face was a dark shade of green now and she looked down at the ground. Then I understood.

“Ah” I said. “Why did you not simply call... one of the maintenance crew...?”

“I uh... didn’t know how to um... _explain_...” she said quietly. “And I like... _fixing_ things...”

“I see...” honestly I found this rather amusing, but it _had_ caused my Precious to be in pain. “How long were you gone...?”

“A hundred and twenty three minutes, Madam...” 6XT said in a strained voice. Two hours of agony... I looked at my now quite groggy Precious and stroked her back. I felt a surge of anger toward 6XT.

“And when you left her... she was fine, I assume...”

“Yes, quite fine! She said she would take a nap u-until I got back - I - I didn’t know her moon time was set to start today...” she looked very sad and guilty - this made my hackles settle a tad.

“I do believe... she is a few days early...” I said and rubbed my temple. “Give it to me...” I held out a hand and 6XT placed the communication device on my palm. I pressed it twice and it lit up, then I turned it off again. “Fetch those heat packs, please...”

6XT hesitated a moment before saying; “Y-yes Madam” and scurrying off.

The protocol was that all damage to equipment be logged and reported to maintenance, but I could see why 6XT had been reluctant to do so. I would give her some mundane task tomorrow as punishment, I decided.

“Nnnghff...” my Precious grunted after a minute. She pushed herself up into a sitting position unsteadily.

“Careful, Precious...” I said softly.

“Need... bathroom...” she placed her feet on the floor and tried to stand up, but couldn’t quite get off the bed. “Ugh...” she grunted, frowning.

“Here, let me help you up...” I guided her to the toilet and she sat down clumsily. The Ontra-Elium-Zepta was a powerful pain reliever - most humans treated with it fell asleep almost immediately. I went to get the box of new moon wear while she relieved herself, then helped her change them.

“Tired...” she said with a deep, mournful sigh.

“Of course you are, Precious...” I smiled at her warmly. “Let’s get you back in bed...” she curled herself into a ball again as soon as she lay down and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

“Cuddles...?” she asked in a very tiny voice.

“Why certainly my dear...” I moved to lay down behind her and she scooted so close to me there wasn’t a hair’s breadth of space between us. I smiled into the back of her head and kissed her shoulder gently while I put my right hand onto the soft part of her belly. She let out a long, heartfelt sigh and pulled her pink Sork beast into her arms. I drew in the scent of her - she smelled a little ****feral**** at present. That sent a wave of heat through my loins, but now was not the time to initiate anything sexual. I pulled her blanket up over her lower half to keep her warm, then went back to stroking her belly.

“Mmm...” she hummed softly.

“Does that feel better, my Precious...?”

“Mmm...” she said again, nodding faintly, then she yawned. “Madam...?”

“Yes, Precious...?”

“Stay... with me...?”

“Of course...” my chest swelled with a pleasant, _wanted_ feeling and I gave my Precious’ tummy a gentle squeeze. “I will spend the night... if you so wish...” she nodded more emphatically at this and sniffed, burying her head into the fluffy mane of her toy. “Then I will stay...” I adjusted my position slightly then let out a gentle sigh. I could feel whatever tension was left in her body leave her and soon her breath steadied and became deep and calm. Not for the first time, I felt envy at how fast she could fall asleep. What a wonderful skill to have...

After a few minutes 6XT showed up again.

“Thank you 6XT... that will be all...” I said quietly. The peridot put the large box she had been carrying down and left without a word. Her expression had been hopeful when she arrived, but when she turned to leave disappointment was clearly etched on her small, green face. She had probably hoped to at least say goodbye to my Precious, but I didn’t think that appropriate now. My Precious needed to rest.

I lay there and felt my mind and body relax. It was indescribably cosy to lay snuggled up against her warm back while still fully dressed. There was nothing sexual about this embrace... and that felt so... _good_... I knew I had given her comfort tonight, but she was comforting me now, even while asleep.

What... _are_ you... I asked in my own head. She is my Precious, I answered myself. Perhaps even... my _beloved_ Precious...  


End file.
